Otra vez esa maldita sonrisa
by Belen Mara
Summary: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Nunca una frase había tenido tanto significado...y si no que se lo digan a nuestras tres protagonistas


**Disclaimer: **excepto algunos inventados por mí, el resto de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, Warner y un montón de gente millonaria más que no tiene que ahorrar para comprar los regalos de Navidad como yo. Por favor, siendo Navidad, época de paz y amor, no me demandéis, que mi prima quiere la Barbie princesa para Reyes.

Hola a todos! Antes de nada, **FELIZ NAVIDAD!** Espero que os lo estéis pasando muy bien, que os hayan regalado muchas cosas y que este año nuevo que empieza dentro de nada esté lleno de salud, felicidad, y todas esas cosas.

Hechas las felicitaciones, paso a presentaros mi primer fic.

Se llama "Otra vez esa maldita sonrisa", y está ambientado en la época de los merodeadores. Muchos de los buenísimos fics que he leído por aquí han hecho que me anime a publicar el mío, así que gracias a los que escribís por hacernos pasar tan buenos ratos.

Ya dejo de enrollarme y me voy a merendar, que me está entrando hambre. Sólo me queda deciros que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, que a las novatas como yo eso nos emociona bastante.

Pues nada, os dejo el primer capítulo, espero que os guste:

**_"Otra vez esa maldita sonrisa"_**

**Capítulo 1 **

Las 11 menos dos minutos. Otra vez llegaban tarde, como siempre...

Tres chicas de unos 17 años corrían por la estación de King's Cross cargando con un carrito con tres baúles que aparentaban pesar unas tres toneladas y dos lechuzas, que chillaban desesperadas por el paseíto que las estaban dando en aquel carrito fuera de control...

-Menudo comienzo de curso...-se quejó resoplando Lily

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto¿no?-intentó animarla Rebecca-al fin y al cabo, ya es nuestra tradición llegar tarde para coger el Expreso de Hogwarts...

-Sí-intervino Helen, parándose a recuperar el aliento-y también es tradición que seas TÚ la que te quedes dormida y nos hagas perder el autobús...

-Es por vuestra absurda manía de venir en ese cacharro muggle...-Rebecca (o Becky, como solían llamarla sus amigos) venía de una familia de magos y eso de ir en autobús no acababa de convencerla mucho- ¡pero la verdad es que nos lo hemos pasado bastante bien!-dijo entusiasmada.

Lily y Helen pusieron los ojos en blanco y negaron con la cabeza. Lo que había pasado hacía una hora no era precisamente su idea de pasarlo bien. Becky había pegado estúpidos saltitos emocionadísima al ver cómo se abrían las puertas automáticas del autobús y había gritado: "¡Cómo se lo montan estos muggles!", lo que hizo que toda la gente que estaba esperando en la parada les miraran con cara extraña... Helen intentó explicar a los pasajeros que era una prima suya del pueblo y que era la primera vez que montaba en autobús...

-Esto...Becky, cariño...-murmuró Lily, empujando a su amiga hacia el interior del autobús

-¡Dime!-contestó encantada.

-Intentamos pasar desapercibidas¿recuerdas?

-¡Oh, vamos Lily! Si yo soy la reina de la discreción...te aseguro que nadie se enterará de que estamos aquí-acto seguido salió corriendo por el pasillo y se sentó en los asientos de atrás, riéndose y toqueteándolo todo. Lily la miró con cara de resignación.

-Déjala que disfrute, si nos toca lo mismo todos los años...-Helen le agarraba el hombro por detrás y ambas miraron divertida a su amiga, que estaba empezando a ponerle caras raras a través del cristal a la gente que pasaba por la calle.

-Tienes razón. Anda, vamos a controlar a la niña de 5 años con cuerpo de adolescente que tenemos como amiga...

----

Tres chicos arrastraban un carrito con su equipaje. Eran las 11 menos dos minutos y caminaban charlando animadamente por la estación. Uno de ellos, un chico castaño claro de ojos color miel que andaba dos metros por delante de sus amigos, se puso de repente entre los otros dos, cortándoles lo que parecía una interesante conversación sobre los artículos de broma que llevaban en los baúles.

-¡Este verano han sacado unos petardos mágicos que irán perfectos para los baños de Slyther...-iba comentando alegremente uno de ellos, pero fue cortado de repente por su amigo.

-¿Podéis daros un poquito más de prisa?-exclamó el chico nervioso, con los brazos cruzados-Estoy harto de tener que entrar en el Gran Salón cuando ya está el banquete empezado y tener que dar el espectáculo...

-¿Harto?-replicó muy indignado el otro chico-¡Por Dios, Remus¿Estás renegando de la "entrada triunfal" de los merodeadores? No se puede entender el banquete de bienvenida sin nuestra aparición estelar. Además, éste que es nuestro último año en Hogwarts no iba a ser menos ¿o no, James?-añadió el joven, sonriendo con melancolía.

-Jajaja tienes razón...¿pero qué excusa ponemos este año? Me parece que la grave diarrea de Remus ya no cuela...-dijo riendo el moreno con gafas.

- Ja! Que graciosito James! Podríamos decir la verdad y contarle a McGonagall que Sirius se ha entretenido ligando con todo lo que llevara falda que se ha ido encontrando por la calle...-comentó Remus con las cejas alzadas-al fin y al cabo es lo más creíble del mundo...

-Ay Remus, Remus...-dijo el aludido pasando el brazo por los hombros de su amigo-yo no tengo la culpa de que las mujeres no puedan resistirse a mis innumerables y más que evidentes encantos-añadió Sirius con una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico y señalando todo su cuerpo.

Los otros dos se echaron a reír, la verdad era que el éxito que tenía Sirius con las mujeres no era ninguna novedad. Pero ellos dos tampoco se quedaban atrás. En Hogwarts, era pronunciar la palabra "Merodeadores" y todas las chicas de un kilómetro a la redonda empezaban a suspirar y sonreír como atontadas, aunque no se las puede culpar...

Sirius Black, por ejemplo, era un morenazo de ojos grises que tenía el bien merecido título de "mejor trasero de Hogwarts", lo que hizo que su ya enorme ego se inflara hasta casi no caber en el castillo...Pero aparte de un trasero impresionante, Sirius tenía un cuerpazo moldeado por el quidditch que hacía que en los entrenamientos de Gryffindor hubiera muchos más espectadores (bueno, para qué mentir, espectadoras) que en los del resto de las casas juntos.

Aunque Sirius no era el único culpable del "éxito de audiencia" de los entrenamientos...

James Potter, buscador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, era otra de las razones. Tenía unos alegres ojos marrones de largas pestañas, enmarcados por unas gafas, y un pelo alborotado que ya había dado por perdido hacía mucho tiempo...

Sirius y James eran unos cabezas locas y, por su bien (y sobre todo por el bien de la humanidad), necesitaban a alguien que les ayudase a tranquilizarse un poco.

Y ése era Remus Lupin. Este guapo castaño claro de ojos dorados era el más sensato de los Merodeadores, y siempre intentaba (sin éxito la mayoría de las veces), llevar por el buen camino a sus descerebrados amigos.Era el de aspecto más frágil, lo que a muchas chicas despertaba el instinto maternal y lo hacía más irresistible todavía...

En conclusión, los merodeadores eran los sex symbol de Hogwarts, aquellos que dejaban el rastro de las babas de sus fans por todos los pasillos del castillo...Excepto uno de ellos: Peter Pettigrew. Este chico bajito de personalidad nula era el perrito faldero de los otros tres, y era el que menos éxito tenía con las chicas.

-Sí, Sirius, ya sabemos que tu fabuloso cuerpo ha encandilado a tres generaciones de brujas- dijo Remus en tono cansino-pero...¿no podrías mover tu perfecto culo y andar un poco más rápido? A este paso me veo yendo al castillo como en principio de curso de quinto...

-Ay, si...en quinto...-suspiraron James y Sirius con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, recordando el modo en que llegaron...(Os lo aseguro, no queráis saberlo...)

----

En el andén 9 y tres cuartos, el expreso de Hogwarts comienza a andar y los alumnos se asoman a las ventanas para despedirse de sus familiares...El humo de la chimenea del tren comienza a inundar el andén, y a medida que el expreso va desapareciendo, los familiares de los alumnos van, en grupos reducidos, atravesando la pared para volver a la estación...

Diez minutos después de esto; James, Remus y Sirius aparecen a través de la pared y cuando ven el andén vacío, se les queda una cara que es un poema.

-Mierda...¿os lo dije o no os lo dije?-gritó Remus intentando abalanzarse sobre sus amigos- Sirius, te dije que no te pararas a hablar con la alemana esa, que por mucho que lo intentaras no la ibas a entender!

-Ahí te equivocas amigo mío, porque a los diez minutos ya empecé a pillar palabras sueltas...Creo que wenvergh significa "guapo", lo repetía constantemente...

-Si te hubieras fijado en la cara que ponía y no en sus tetas, te hubieras dado cuenta que se acerca más a "imbecil integral"-añadió James intentando picar a su amigo...

-Perdone usted, se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con el señor James Potter, que conoce las "lenguas" de medio mundo...

-Es la envidia que te corroe, porque tu con la tía de más lejos que te has enrollado fue con una vecina tuya que ibas diciendo por ahí que era china.

-Tenía los ojos rasgados, listo!-contestó Sirius irritado

-A lo mejor los ponía así para intentar verte lo menos posible...

-Perfecto!-vociferó Remus-Hemos perdido el expreso y mis dos "queridos" (esto lo dijo con cara de asco) amigos están discutiendo sobre los ojos de la vecina del quinto de Sirius...

-Era del segundo!-aclaró Sirius

-Me queréis explicar cómo narices vamos a llegar a Hogwarts, si vuestros uni-neuronales cerebros pudieran dejar de pensar en tías?

-Me parece que no sólo nuestros cerebros uni-neuronales se han quedado sin montarse en el tren...Mirad al muro, tenemos compañía-dijo James con una pícara sonrisa

------------------------------

¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que me ha quedado un poco corto, pero es como una especie de introducción a los personajes y a la historia. En el próximo capítulo ya veremos el esperado encuentro entre chicas y merodeadores y cómo a éstas les entran ganas de tirarse a la vía. Está ya casi escrito, así que no creo que tarde mucho en publicarlo.

Pasáoslo bien y que tengáis una feliz entrada de año.

Un besazo enorme.

Belen Mara


End file.
